And I'm Your Lady, and You Are My Man
by mariaovoxo
Summary: This is a one shot for my friend. Harry/O.C   Mentions Viktor/Hermione


This is a One shot for my friend Ashely. I hope you like it :D Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. I also do not own the song I'm Your Lady By Celine Dion Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>I grinned at Hermione as I helped her put her dress for the Yule Ball on.<p>

"You look beautiful! Viktor is lucky to have you~" I sang. She rolled her eyes and blushed at the mention of Krum.

"Thank you, now, where's your dress?" She eyed me as I was still in my casual clothes.

"Oh, I don't think I'm going Hermione…" I mumbled.

"What! Ashely, you have to go!" Ginny cried.

"But I haven't got a date!" Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, and then grinned. "What?" I asked, scared to find out what they were planning.

"We know someone who needs a date…" Ginny grinned mischievously.

"Bloody hell Ginny, you look just like Fred and George when do that." She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, you guys are _not_ setting me up on a blind date!"

"It's not a blind date Ashely! You know him quite well actually." Hermione said calmly.

"Who is it?" I asked, curiosity dripping from my words.

"It's a surprise, now go put on your dress!" Ginny commanded.

"Ok, sheesh, calm your hippogriffs." I mumbled. I went to my trunk and searched for the black and purple dress my mum sent me after I told her about the ball. I pulled my clothes off, not caring that they were both still there, and pulled the dress up.

"Zip me up please?"

"Thanks" I mumbled as I put my purple heels on. I went back to my trunk and rummaged around until I found my earrings and make up. After I put my pearl earrings on I put some light make up on. "Ok done, don't be too scared."

"You look beautiful!" They gasped. I giggled lightly.

"You guys are making me blush!" They laughed.

"We better get going" Hermione said. I nodded.

"I'll stay here and wait for Neville." Ginny said. I grinned and nodded. Hermione and I headed to the Great Hall. On the way there I kept on pestering her to tell me who my date was, but she wouldn't budge. I sighed frustrated.

"Merlin's Beard! Calm down! You'll find out in a few minutes!" Hermione shouted. I grinned sheepishly.

Hermione stopped in front of the doors of the Great Hall.

"Harry." She said.

"Huh?"

"Harry. Harry's your date." At that second butterflies filled my stomach.

"What!" I panicked. "Oh my god, Hermione! Oh no! Oh my gosh. Hermione! He likes Cho!"

"Calm down! Just, calm down. Ashely, I've seen the way you two look at each other." She said quietly. I stared at her wide eyed. _The way you two look at each other?_ She hesitated before opening the doors and dragging me in.

As soon as we walked in Viktor was staring at Hermione, and my eyes met Harry's.

"Gosh he looks handsome" I mumbled to her. She gave me a smirk, and her eyes landed on Viktor's. I rolled my eyes. "Have fun" I mumbled.

"Oh, and before I forget, you have to dance with Harry. All the Twiwizard Champions have to dance with their dates." She gave me a reassuring smile before linking arms with Viktor and leaving. My heartbeat quickened as Harry walked closer to me. He smiled – a rather charming smile- and held his arm out to me. We linked arms, my heartbeat only becoming faster.

"You look beautiful, Ashely" I felt heat come to my cheeks.

"Thank you Harry. You look quite handsome yourself" It was his turn to blush. He led me to where the other Champions where with their dates. I smiled at him nervously. God, I don't know how to dance.

"Don't worry, I'll lead." He mumbled in my ear as if he was reading my mind.

We began to walk to the dance floor, he placed his hands on my hips, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Green almond shaped eyes met brown orbs as we danced together. After the song he led me to a table where Ron was sitting, a bored look on his face, as he stared at Hermione. Harry and I chatted away, with Ron joining in once and a while before going back to staring at Hermione. I looked at Ron, as he sighed for the millionth time today. I grinned, and excused my self from Harry. I walked up to Ron and placed my hand in front of him.

"Care for a dance?" I grinned. He looked and me, then at my hand, and back at me again. After a small push from Harry, he gave in, and led me to the dance floor. It was a fast beat song, so we both had fun. We both went back to the table when the slow songs started again. This time Harry looked bored, and a sour expression was plastered on his face.

"What's got your trousers bunched up?" I grinned, he looked up and smiled.

"Nothing" he mumbled.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." I grinned. He kept his head down, then grinned.

"I know this song! It's American, but I heard it on my aunt's radio." I laughed. He grabbed my hand. "Come on" He grinned. I grinned back and followed.

_I hold on to your body__And feel each move you make_

_Your voice is warm and tender A love that I could not forsake_

Our eyes locked together again, as we slowly swayed together. His hands moved from my hips, to around my waist.

"You know, you really do look stunning tonight." He whispered in my ear. "Well, you look stunning everyday, so it's no surprise" I smiled as blood rushed to my face.

"Oh, Harry, you're too sweet, but I thought you liked Cho?"

"Well, I moved on, to someone, prettier, kinder, and someone who I'm dancing with right now" More heat flooded to my cheeks as I gave him a goofy grin.

_'Cause I am your lady__  
><em>_And you are my man _Whenever you reach for me  
>I'll do all that I can<p>

"H-Harry?" God, I feel like such an idiot stuttering. He smiled at me again.

"How about on Saturday, you meet me at the Three Broomsticks? It can be our first date." He pulled me closer to him

Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
>When the world outside's too<br>Much to take

That all ends when I'm with you

"It's a date" He grinned down at me. I reached up on my tippy toes, and pressed my lips softly against his.

_Even though there may be times__  
><em>_It seems I'm far away__  
><em>_Never wonder where I am__  
><em>_'Cause I am always by your side_

His cheeks flushed, and I smiled shyly at him. He leaned down, and pressed his lips to mine, but this time the kiss lasted longer, and I could feel how he felt through the kiss. We grinned at each other, and walked hand in hand, to the table where a smirking Ron sat.

"Your mine now" He mumbled before we sat down. I sighed happily and sat down, happy I came.

_'Cause I am your lady__  
><em>_And you are my man__  
><em>_Whenever you reach for me__  
><em>_I'll do all that I can__  
><em>


End file.
